


Lost

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, hurt Leonard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Leonard is split up from the group during a mission. Injured and unable to find his way back to the away team, he doesn't know whether to keep running or to give up and let his pursuers find him.





	

_ “Damn it”  _ Leonard grumbled to himself. Reaching forward, he shoved  a tree branch out of his way and stumbled forward. He didn’t know how much noise he was making, and at the moment he didn’t really care. His main goal was to put as much distance as possible between himself and the group of Klingon’s that had attacked the away party that he had been part of. 

Inside of his pant pocket he could feel the broken pieces of his communicator rubbing against his skin, threatening to cut him through the thin uniform pants that he was wearing. He would have discarded the useless junk when he had first fallen and felt it shatter against his leg, but Spock had convinced him long ago to always keep anything that could provide a trail towards him. It may take him longer to find Leonard, but it was worth it so long as he wasn’t providing a direct path towards his position for the enemy. Even the blood that he could feel running down his leg from various shards that had already broken skin had to be better than being found by the Klingons who had attacked him and the others. 

The idea of another blaster hole to match the one on his left side was possibly the most unappealing thing that Leonard could think of in his life, and that included spending even a minute of his life in a crowded room of diplomates. That was saying something, in his opinion. 

He stumbled past another tree and ducked under yet another low hanging branch. His mind was a constant mantra of every swear that he could think of. Words that he wanted to say out loud, but didn’t want to vocalize in case anyone was close that might like to shoot at him some more. The day had started off bad, but he hadn’t thought it would hit epic proportions of horrible when he got out of bed that morning. 

 

_ “This was supposed to be an easy one.” Grumbled Leonard, kicking the dirt under his feet as he trailed behind Spock and Nyota while they spoke about all of the samples that they had collected. At least they were having fun with this. He had no idea why Jim had insisted he go on this mission as well, seeing as there was no life on the planet (which he damn well knew before he practically shoved Leonard onto that damned Transporter) _

_ “It’s not that bad.” Nyota glanced back at him, a smile plastered on her face as she held some of the soil samples close. One would think she was keeping them for herself, instead of holding onto them for Sulu, by the way she protected them with her entire body. “A nice trip away from the ship.” _

_ “Some of us like the ship.” the sentence burned on its way out. All of them knew that Leonard was lying. He hated the damn shit with every fiber of his being. The only thing he hated more was letting someone use the transporter on him. _

_ Spock finally turned back to look at him, one of the planets various plant lives tucked away under his arm in a pot that he had brought down with him. Leonard didn’t know if that was also a gift for their resident Pilot/Biologist, or an addition to Spock’s growing collection of pretty objects in his room. He was sure he was going to find out soon enough though. “The mission should finish within an hour Leonard, if you can cease complaining for that long.” _

_ He had smart mouthed him. The handsome bastard had smart mouthed him and Leonard didn’t know whether to feel proud that he was getting the hang of being a smart ass or to feel annoyed that he had smart mouthed him, his boyfriend (though, it wasn’t as if this was a new occurrence. But damn if it was just as annoying as the first time he had done it.) _

_ Leonard was about to respond when Spock’s communicator beeped, pulling the first officer's attention away from him so that he could pull it out of his pocket, flip it open, and answer with a short and simple ‘Spock’. _

 

His side flared up in pain, sending him spiraling into the nearest tree while he attempted to get himself under control once more. He needed to make it somewhere safe. Somewhere that Spock could find him and get him out of there. The gash in his side, however, seemed to have other plans for him. 

His left hand was pressed over the injury, and was probably as red as Scotty’s uniform at this point, but Leonard couldn’t risk sticking around in one spot for too long. He didn’t know how far behind him their attackers were, and he couldn’t risk sticking around to find out. If they got another shot at him, it would probably end up being a lot more lethal than the first.

 

_  “What do you mean we’re stuck here?” Demanded Leonard, his hands in the air as he spoke to Spock. “They’re being attacked and they can’t get us the hell out of here?” _

_ “As i’m sure you’re aware, they would need to lower the shield in order to transport us on board the Enterprise.” He rolled his eyes at the calm tone in Spock’s voice. For once it would be appreciated if his boyfriend could just act concerned, even if it was only for a second. “That’s not a risk they can take at the moment, so we will have to find a hiding place until they are done. We can not be confident that the Klingon vessel did not send down some of their own men before engaging in combat…” _

_ “Ya, we get it.” He waved his hands dismissively. This was just great. He was going to be stuck on this planet for lord only knows how long as Jim was probably already in a firefight that was going to lead to a week's worth of repairs for Scotty and his team and a ridiculous amount of injuries that Nurse Chapel would have to take care of without him. At least she was skilled at her job. She’d keep everyone alive as long as it took him to get his ass back onto the Enterprise. _

_ For a moment, it looked like Spock was going to continue. Maybe he was even willing to argue with Leonard about the Captain’s capabilities and the odds that he was going to make it out alive and with the ship in tact so that they could be transported back on board quickly. However, regardless of if that was his intention or not he was quickly cut off when Leonard screamed out in pain. _

_ The hot blast cut through his side, ripping his uniform shirt and sending him spiraling forward into Spock’s outstretched arms. He didn’t know what hurt more at that moment. The blazing pain in his side, or his pride at the fact that Jim was never going to let him live this all down when he found out. “I think it’s time for us to go.” Nyota’s voice rang out, just barely audible among the sound of Klingon blasters and Starfleet phasers going off around them.  _

_ “I concur.” Spock’s hand moved onto Leonard’s chest, supporting him as he struggled to get back onto his feet “are you alright to run Leonard?” _

_ “I sure as hell ain’t letting you carry me.” He responded, a little more aggressively than he intended to. He spared himself a second to look up at Spock, smiling a little when he saw the worry etched across the other man’s face “i’ll be fine Spock. Let’s get out of here.” _

 

He didn’t know when exactly he had lost Spock and Nyota. When they had all split up in the woods, on a planet that none of them were familiar with. All he knew was that he wished he had Spock beside him. Being lost was definitely a lot less terrifying with the cool and calm Vulcan at his side telling him that he would get out of it.

Who was he kidding? Spock would probably tell him that their chances were slim and he would still find that more comforting than being alone and unable to defend himself. At least Spock could take down a Klingon or five. Leonard was a doctor, not a fighter. If Klingon’s popped out at him right now he was as good as dead.

The pain in his side was throbbing at this point, a constant reminder that he was losing more and more blood by the second. If he had felt safe to do so he might have stopped and tried to do something about all of the blood. As it was, however, the sound of rustling bushes and breaking branches around him had Leonard on edge. He didn’t think he could even manage to sit down let alone try and heal himself in any capacity so long as there was a constant threat of Klingon’s showing up to finish the job at any second. He also found it increasingly difficult to push himself away from the tree that was currently supporting his entire weight. It felt like it would take the rest of his energy just to stand up on his own again.

He tried anyways, using his free hand to push himself away from the tree slowly. A pained grunt escaped his lungs when he fell back and his shoulder collided with the hard surface. “Sorry Spock…” He whispered under his breath, watching as everything around him started to go blurry. “Not sure i’m going to make it.”

With that said, Leonard turned around and pressed his back against the tree. If he was going to go out he was going to do it kicking and screaming. He at least had to give the bastards a black eye for separating him from Spock when he was going to die. It was just cruel. 

“Come on, you bastards.” He grumbled under his breath, moving his bloody hand off of his wound and bringing them both in front of his face. He couldn’t even see two feet in front of himself at this point, but he was determined to go out fighting.

Except, it seemed like life had other plans for him. When he did feel a hand on his shoulder he turned around to swing at his attacker, but the person grabbed his wrist effortlessly and forced it down to his side. If he didn’t know better, he would claim that it was Spock standing in front of him trying to say something. Unfortunately for him, he was far to dizzy to see whoever it was, and the words seemed to disappear into thin air around him as the world slowly went black. He hoped though. Hoped that it was Spock who caught him mid fall. Prayed that it was Spock who lifted him up into his arms as he passed out. That would at least put a semi romantic end to his life. Being cradled in his boyfriend's arms as he passed out from blood loss.

_________________________________________________________________________

“He’ll be fine.” The voice beside him, Nurse Chaple if he was correct, promised in a soft, sweet voice. “He needs rest, but the blaster didn’t do any damage that wasn’t repairable. Blood Loss was his biggest enemy in this situation.”

“You hear that Spock?” The sound of a hand smacking someone on the back rang out. From that alone Leonard could guess that it was Jim speaking now. Only he could smack Spock on the back and live to tell the tale. “He’s going to be fine, you got him back on the ship just in time.”

“I would have returned him sooner had he not diverted away from Nyota and myself.” Leonard couldn’t stop the smile that pulled at his lips when he heard Spock’s voice. The calm, focused words that the first officer said as he likely sat beside his bed trying not to show his worry. He couldn’t even be bothered to argue the fact that he had gotten himself cut off from the group. For once, Spock was probably 100% right in what he was saying. Not that he would willingly admit that to him. He’d never hear the end of it. “Leonard…”

“I think we should go.” He could practically hear Jim grabbing hold of Christines arm and pulling her away. It was better for her anyways. Nyota had probably gotten injured on the mission and who was he to keep his head nurse away from worrying over her girlfriend?

For the next few minutes there was only silence. A calming silence that Leonard allowed himself to bask in for just a moment, his eyes still closed and a smile on his face. He knew the minute he opened his eyes he was probably going to be greeted with a lecture about staying with the group and not getting lost like that again. Spock’s special way of saying ‘i was worried you ass hole. Don’t do that to me again’. A conversation that usually happened the other way around, with a lot more colourful language than what Spock was capable of.

“Leonard…” His name was emphasized by a hand on his wrist, a feeling of worry exuding from Spock and surrounding him with a fuzz feeling. Love.

“Aww, Spock.” His smile turned dopy, and all of a sudden the worry was replaced by a strong feeling of love. “I didn’t know you cared.”

“That is a poor lie Leonard.” He cracked one eye open, looking up into the emotionless face that hide so much love and affection. “You are well aware of my feelings.”

“I was trying to cut some of the tension in this room, but it appears you’ve grown attached to it.” Joked Leonard, watching as Spock raised an eyebrow at him in response. A gesture that he had become all too familiar with in the past few years. “Never mind Spock, just... just get on with it.”

Instead of going into a long rant about Leonard being reckless and getting himself almost killed, however, Spock simply moved his hand down Leonard’s arm and retracted all but two fingers. Leonard understood the gesture and responded by extended two fingers to match Spock’s, letting the first officer do all of the work and run his fingers over Leonard’s. He was still a little too tired to return the gesture, but he figured Spock could understand that better than anyone considering how many times Leonard had done the same thing to him. 

With the continuous contact Leonard could feel Spock’s love for him radiating through his mind. A love that was laced with worry, affection and a small desire to help Leonard better understand just how much Spock truly cared. Leonard was going to end up regretting his previous comment for at least a week, but he couldn’t find it in himself to dread the outcome of his words all that much. He already knew it would lead to a lot of naked Spock in his bed, and he was always open to a sight like that. 

“I’m sorry i split up from the group.” Leonard whispered, a whimper escaping his lips when Spock pulled his hand away and the contact between them was broken. He wasn’t left hanging for long though, as Spock moved his hand up to Leonard’s face and cupped his cheek while he leaned down to press a tender kiss against his lips. A show of affection that Leonard quiet enjoyed, and was always happy to wait for until the two of them were alone.

“I have only one request,  ashayam.” Leonard could feel the dopy smile on his face growing at the term of affection that Spock often used for him. He couldn’t explain it, but hearing the word out of Spock’s mouth and directed at him was possibly the best feeling that Leonard had ever experienced. The worst one was probably when he had listened to Spock calling Jim ‘t'hy'la’ once, many months ago. He had only known its meaning as ‘lover’ before Spock sat his jealous ass down and explained the multiple meanings for him carefully. Spock had also made him promise to apologize to Jim for breaking his nose in a jealous rage, which Jim thankfully laughed as soon as Leonard had explained why exactly he had assaulted him. 

“Let me guess…” He looked Spock in the eye, smiling softly as the Vulcan put a hand in his hair and cradled his head “Don’t do it again?”

“That would be preferable, yes.” laughing, Leonard leaned up just enough to press his forehead against Spock’s, nudging their noses together playfully.

“I promise.” He whispered, closing his eyes and letting himself stay there for a moment, basking in the feeling of Spock’s love for him. 


End file.
